clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Kate Stellar
Kate Stellar is a recurring character in the Clearwater franchise and the mom of Jamie and Moon. She is abrasive, quick to judge, and apparently depressed since she attempted suicide in mid-season 2. She seems to have a better relationship with Jamie than with Moon and lives in her husband's mother's house along with her. She is married to Todd Stellar. She is portrayed by Lori Loughlin. Character History Season 2 In Young Blood, Jamie overhears her and her mother-in-law, Eileen, arguing about rent being paid late. Kate assures her the money will be paid, but Eileen is tired of waiting and dealing with her family and comments on how Kate will just drink her sorrows away. Eileen then threatens to kick them out and Kate becomes scared since her family will have nowhere else to go. In 21 Guns (1), she, along with the rest of their family, tries to convince Jamie not to move in with and marry Jeremy while she is still so young. She is very upset and disappointed when Jamie doesn't listen and leaves with Jeremy. Moon later calls Jamie at her housewarming party to tell her that Kate tried to commit suicide and is in the hospital. At the hospital, Jamie accuses her mother of trying to manipulate her into coming home which Kate denies. She stresses how many things are going wrong in her life, yet Jamie believes she did it for other reasons. Kate is seen crying after Jamie says this to her. Jamie goes back and apologizes and her mom sympathizes with her, but wants her to come home. She states that she's making Jamie choose between her family and her fiance. In 21 Guns (2), Moon arrives home late so her Kate scolds her about it and Moon says she'd rather be out with her friends so Kate tells her to go live with them. Moon storms off and Jamie tells her she could have been nicer, but Kate says the girl will never listen. In If I Lose Myself, she asks if things between Jamie and Jeremy are okay when she hears them fighting. In How You Love Me Now, she is furious with Jamie when Moon tells her and Todd that Jamie is engaged to Jeremy. They tell her it is a huge mistake and Kate tells her they won't support a marriage while she is still in high school. Jamie yells at Moon for telling and Kate tells her that no one is forcing her to stay there, so Jamie leaves to live with Jeremy. In Clearwater Goes Hollywood, she answers the door for Jeremy and tells him Jamie does not want to see him, but Jamie talks to him anyway. Season 3 In Honeymoon Avenue, she sees Jamie was stood up with Jeremy on the phone and invites her to go get smoothies. At The Hub, she reveals some informaton to Jamie about why she attempted suicide, but won't tell her the whole story. Eventually after Jamie pries, Kate tells her it was because Eileen was letting them stay in her house as long as her husband was out looking for and having sex with other women, hoping he would find a better one and leave Kate. After Eileen dies, Kate comforts Jamie and is happy to hear that she isn't losing her house now tha her husband signed the lease over to them. In Wake Me Up, she invites Julia inside when she knocks on the door and is glad to have her stay with them while she has nowhere else to stay, but wonders why her mother would leave her alone and pregnant. She then goes to tell Todd about Julia staying with them. Season 4 Appearances Relationships Todd Stellar *Married: Prior to Anything Could Happen (101) Trivia *She revealed her suicide attempt was because of her mother-in-law's attempts to have her husband leave her. *She is the second character to attempt suicide. The first was Sophie Clark, the third was Julia Abbott, and the fourth was Olivia Jerl. Quotes *"You’re so difficult! I told you I’ll give you rent next Monday." (First Line) *"You can’t just kick us out, we’re struggling as it is. We can barely feed our children, Eileen. Your grandchildren! And you’re just going to kick us out?" *"Stop throwing your life away so quickly!" *"I lost my job, I’m getting kicked out of my house, and now my daughter is leaving me. I couldn’t take anymore!" Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8